Altered Reality
by LyokoWarrior98
Summary: The Lyoko world is clashing with the real world. Meaning that every so often a there is a rift that connects reality to Lyoko. Sometimes the monsters would escape and terrorize the school. The only way for the Lyoko Warriors to stand up against them is to somehow virtualize while still in reality. Will they be able to save the world again? -Updates every Saturday or Sunday-


**Disclaimer**

**My first story! Please enjoy. Also leave reviews if you can. I appreciate all feedback :)**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters. I only own my OCs Kayden and Natalie. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Prologue**

"KAYDEN!" I yell as a freak Krab grabs me. He hears me and dashes a 100 yards towards me. I cry, knowing I probably won't make it out of here. Just when I thought all hope was lost, he yells my name, I look down.

"NATALIE!" He screams. He was really scared. You could just tell by his facial expression. I told him to run, but he just stood there, and didn't leave. He was so stubborn. I squirm, trying my hardest to break free from the Krab's painful grip on my torso.

Kayden yells my name one more time. I hear it.  
I hear it before I black out. He was the last person I remember seeing.

We had thought we had defeated XANA.  
But man, we were dead wrong.

**~2 hours earlier~**

"Ulrich, when are you going to build up the nerve to finally ask Yumi out?" Natalie Stern, Ulrich's adopted older sister, asked teasingly. Classes had just ended for the day and they were headed back to their dorms. He just sighed.

"Very funny, Natalie. But Yumi and I are just friends. Besides, she likes William. You can tell." he answered crossing his arms.

"Wow, way to be positive bro. Do you really think she likes him after the whole being possessed by XANA thing? I know I wouldn't…" I trail off. Truth is, I had a major crush on him too. Until I found out he liked Yumi more…and when he was possessed by XANA.

But the past was the past. Now I have my eyes set on a new guy. His name is Kayden Sterling. He's an American exchange student at Kadic and he was SUPER gorgeous. All the sophomore (10th grade) girls this year adored him. Luckily, he was a sophomore too.

But the only girl he really ever talked to was me. He sat next to me in all the classes we shared. The other girls were so jealous.

They couldn't see why a tomboyish, video-game loving, music addict, and comic book nerd could be so appealing to a 5'7" blonde haired, blue-eyed beautiful creature and why he would want to hang out with her. He played soccer and was really good. He was also really smart. He seemed flawless.

But the truth was, he wasn't. His dad was an alcoholic and his mother tried his hardest to protect him. One night, he was taken away in the middle of the night and woke up in an orphanage. He had no idea what happened to his father or mother. It traumatized him.

This event caused him to want to achieve in life. Get good grades, graduate high school and college. He wanted to get married and have a family and to raise his kids better than the way he was raised. There was just so much to admire about him…

"NATALIE!" Ulrich yells, snapping in front of my face to get me to pay attention.

"What? Is XANA attacking?" I ask frantically looking around for any trouble. Ulrich just sighed. He hated it when I went into daydream mode.

"No. But I was trying to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi are. I didn't want to go, but if you are, then I'll go too. Are you?" he asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. But I don't have a date…" I start but is suddenly startled by a familiar voice approaching me.

"Hey Natalie!" the voice yelled. I looked to my left and saw him waving. My best friend Kayden was approaching me and he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Oh hey Kayden." I reply, twirling my hair. Ulrich noticed and laughed. I always do that whenever he came around. I did that and blushed as red as a tomato. Kayden finally reaches us and waves to by standing Ulrich. He waved back.

"So Natalie…" Kayden begins but notices Uirich still standing by us. "Umm, Ulrich…do you mind dude? I need to ask your sister something." he requests. Ulrich gets the message and what he wanted to ask, so he nods and respectfully leaves to his dorm. Kayden turns to face me.

"What do you wanna ask me?" I wonder. Kayden sighs and nervously,

"Natalie, we have been friends for awhile now, and I was wondering…would you go to the dance with me?" he spits out. I give him a surprised look.

"I would love too! Meet me by my dorm at 7:30. I'll be ready and hopefully you will be too." She smiles and walks off, leaving behind a very happy Kayden.

**~Kayden's POV~**

Yes! Natalie just said yes! I am so pumped to go to the dance with her.  
Natalie and I haven't known each other long, but we're pretty much best friends.

Many girls try to ask me out, but none fit what I'm looking for. I was just the cute American student everyone loved and wanted to be friends with. I didn't come here to be popular. I came here for an education and to make some real friends.

XANA has been defeated for awhile now and I honestly missed the Lyoko Warrior life. It wasn't always easy, but it did bring Natalie and I closer together. She got kidnapped once by some of XANA's monsters and it took us weeks to figure out how to rescue her. Once Jeremy finally figured out a plan, I was the first to volunteer to rescue her. It was a one person mission and I was determined to be that person.

I don't know what happened to make me have a crush on her. It must be the many common interests we share. We both love music. Both listening and playing it. I'm teaching her guitar now. She's not bad. We also love to read, which is uncommon for many guys. My favorite book is "Willow Winds" which is…well it's a romance novel. But a very good one.

I don't normally admit things like that but it's true and I could admit that because of her. Hmm. She's one amazing person.

And I am truly honored to be the person on her arm at the school dance tonight.

* * *

**Please read and review! More to come soon. Thanks!**


End file.
